The Power of Love Solves All!
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: Gabi Montez & Troy Bolton are best friends who love each other. Gabi's home life sucks. Her mom hates her,she takes care of her self and her dad was murredered. One day, she dissapears! Troy must find her and tell her he loves her...before it is to late..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is Casey! I am in school right now! lolz and well we are writing stories so I am publishing mine here! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Introduction **

My name is Gabriella-Anne Montez and I am a 16 year old, track star, with a perfect sister, a mother who hates me and a VERY best friend. I am from New York but we moved to Wisconsin when I was 11. I go to a school called "East High". Everyone at school thinks I am this cool down to Earth confident girl. But in reality, my home life sucks.

My mother's name is Grace-Jessica Sally Erica Montez. She is a tall, stuck-up, fake wanna-be blonde Barbie. My sister's name is Carla-Claire. She is the favorite one to my mom. (I was the favorite one to my dad.). She is a straight 'A' skinny, medium height, pretty college student who is just over all perfect. You ask about my dad? Well my Dad was murdered 5 years ago. The killer was never found because the case was close 2 years ago.

Now it seems like my family is messed up, but I do have one VERY best friend who totally gets me. His name is Troy Bolton. He is 16 years old like me. He has medium length brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes you will ever see. He may be my best friend, but in truth, I am madly in love with him.

Now, I said that everyone in my school thinks I am cool. But I do have one enemy. Her name is Sharpay. She is the typical 16 year old. You know, skinny, Black-Brown hair, popular, know it all. She is also on my track team. She has had it out to get me since 5th grade, when I beat her in the 100 meter dash. I told her she needs a new event because I own it. Well, tomorrow is the 100 meter dash state finals, and even though we are on the same team, we are really racing against each other. So, let the games begin…

**Chapter 1: The Race and the Threat**

Well you wouldn't believe it. I just got TONS of threat notes in my locker! Guess who put them there. Good Guess. The Know it all dog Sharpay!

They all said the same thing, "you'll pay for this if you don't back out of the race." Give me a break! The only reason she does track is because her mom made her play a sport and this is the only one that she can't break a nail! Oh well. It just gets me more fired up! Now she is getting a rude awakening at the meet today! So bring it Sharpay! You're all talk…no action.

So right now we are on the starting line. I feel the tension and the pressure. My heart is pounding a million miles per second and I can already feel the beads of sweat on my forehead and we haven't even run yet. Then all of a sudden…

"GO EMILY! WHOO-HOO! YOU CAN DO IT GIRL! YOU DO YOUR THANG!"

One word. One Guess. That's right. Troy.

I turn to the stands to see my best friend beaming at me. Have you ever wanted to just bang you head on the wall just so you can get their smile out of your head. Well enough about Troy. This is my time. My time to shut Sharpay up once and for all.

"Good luck. Gabriella." Sarah Caleb said in her squeaky high pitch voice that sounded like it should belong to a blonde with pick chewing bubble gum. Whatever, it time to run. I see the old guy walk to the said of the track with the gun in hand. It seems like he is walking in slow motion. Everything seems like it is going in slow motion. He slowly raises his arm and then I lose my hearing. Then the gun shot snaps me out of it. We take off. I was first then it was Sharpay. Then I was first again and then it was Sharpay.

I could see the finish line in clear view. It felt like I was floating. Then, it ended. No one knew who won until the old fat guy came out again and stood between me and Sharpay glaring at each other.

"The winner of the 100 meter dash and the school's new record holder...GABRIELLA MONTEZ WITH A TIME OF 10 SECONDS!"

"WHAT!?" Sharpay asked obviously in shock.

"Better luck next year Shar." I said smartly with a smirk on my face.

She stomped of the track as everyone in the bleachers stood up and started to clap and cheer. But then I felt two strong arms around my waist and spin me around.

"I knew you could do it!" Troy said one he put me down.

"I know how we can celebrate!" I say smiling.

"Pizza at Pa-pie's Pizza!" We both said in unison.

"Let me just go get changed out of this track uniform." I say looking down at my sweaty short shorts and tank top.

"Why? If you wear it we might get a free pizza pie!" Troy said with enthusiasm.

"Haha. You are very funny. Give me 10 minutes not a minute more." I said walking off.

"That's what all girls say!" Troy calls after me as I continue walking and laughing.

I walked into the locker room to get my jeans and blue t-shirt. Then I heard noises coming from the showers. But it wasn't the sound of water running. I put on my light blue t-shirt and walked to the showers. I gasped at the sight before me. In BIG words the wall said…

**CONGRATS GABRIELLA! NOW IMA GET YA!!!**

Then all of a sudden, I felt someone grab me from behind. I struggled to get free. But then they pulled out something sharp.

"You scream. I'm going to have to use this against you."

I knew that voice from anywhere. But I couldn't say it. They just blind folded me and dragged me outside and threw me in the drunk.

I have so much anger to this person right now. I knew they hated me. But this much!?

**Chapter 2: the old, dark, abandon house and Troy's Worry**

**Back at the school. Troy's point of view.**

She said 10 minutes! Where is she!? UGH! I am hungry! Ima go in there and drag her out. I arrived at the locker room. I walked in calling out her name.

"Brie! Bella! Are you in here? Gabriella! O I know you're hiding!"

I walked to the showers covering my eyes just in case (hey I am in love with her! I don't want to ruin my chances by disrespecting her like that).

I peeked through my hands and saw the most HORRIBLE, NERVE WRECKING thing. I saw the big threat written and I hurried up and pulled out my cell phone.

"Yes. 911! Please help me! My girlfriend is in danger! Yes. At East high! Please hurry!"

I hung up the phone. Girlfriend? Did I just say that? I meant to say friend. O well this isn't about that. The love of my life is in danger right now and I can't do anything about it but sit here and pray that she is alright.

**Back at the kidnapping**

The trunk opened and I saw that retched horrible face again.

"Well. Hello. Like the car ride?" The disgusting voice said to me with the fakest smile on her stupid face.

"What do you want from me you disgraceful ugly dog!?"

"Now, now. No need for name calling honey. The more you corporate, the easier and less painful this will be."

"Whatever. You will not get away with this! I will make sure of it! Someone is bound to find out I'm missing! Or that threat that you left on the wall!" I yelled so loud hoping someone heard me.

"Well sorry to disappoint, dear. But I already handled that. No one besides me, you and the person cleaning it up will ever see that. And who really cares about you missing? Your pathetic friend Troy?"

UGH!!! I really hate this person! But she'll pay one day. Then she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stone steps that had mold growing out of it. It was still light out so I looked around. It looked like we were in the very middle of the forest and the line of trees wouldn't end.

"Hurry up you pathetic excuse for a person!" The 'dog' said to me.

"At least my boobs are REAL!" I yelled back the first thing that came to my mind. With that, she shoved me inside so hard inside that I fell and banged my head on the old table by the door. I tried to move my hand to the forming bump, but then I felt the ropes tighten on my wrist.

"OH! I am sorry Gabriella-Anne! Did that hurt the little girl?" The ugly dog asked me in a baby voice.

"You will pay for this." I said as she pulled me up off the ground (and not gently either).

Then she removed an old dusty rug (a lot of things are old in here) and pulled up 5 floor boards that revealed a hole. The dog then shoved me into the hole and slammed it shut. "Well I'm out of here. Have fun down there!" She said in her disgusting voice.

I just hope everything will be ok. And the dog will get what she deserves. Like the saying goes, "An eye for an eye."

**Chapter 3: If you won't look…I will then! **

Troy's Point of View

I ran outside to meet the police. It all seemed unreal. Just an hour ago, Bella was the happiest she had ever been. Now, she is out there. Missing and in danger and I can't do anything.

"Yes! Thank you! Follow me! Please hurry!" I told the police as they ran behind me to the locker room.

We finally arrived and I lead them to the showers. But what scared me more then the sign was right in front of me. The sign! It was gone!

"I swear! It was right here when I left! It was!" I couldn't believe it! I know what I saw and it was gone.

"Listen son. You could be charged for calling the police for no reason. More people have actually problems that we could be helping out with right now."

"WHAT!? My friend is missing! And you're standing here lecturing me! Forget it! If you won't look for her, then I will!" I said marching out of the locker room.

I had to think like a detective. Where is first place the so-called police would start looking? Of course! In her locker! I sprinted back to her gym locker seeing it already open. I started to take things out and one thing that caught my eye was a buddle of papers. I unfolded all the papers and I froze, shocked after I read the threat letters. All signed at the bottom with the letters 'S.E'

SHARPAY EVANS! I couldn't believe it! That low-life, stuck-up, ugly, wanna-be! Just then I heard the door creak open. The scum herself walked past the set of lockers I was at with out even noticing me.

I chased after her. She was at her locker and I saw the reason she didn't hear me. Her ipod must be on the highest volume. I took her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I screamed in her face and the shock on her face made me smirk.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a small voice.

"Where is Gabriella!? I know what you did! You threaten her and took her now I'm going to ask this again. WHERE IS SHE!!?!!"

"Look, I don't know where your little friend is. And what do you mean threaten her? I never did that." She asked the last part confused.

"Whatever stops the guilt. But you WILL pay for this." I said and stormed off.

I was almost to the front office when I saw Mrs. Montez walk into the school. Then she turned into the front office. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed her.

"Hello, I would like to withdraw my child from the school. We are moving to New York City."

WHAT!? I can't believe it! Gabriella is leaving school, LEAVING THE STATE and I thought she was missing! Maybe she just went home because she didn't want to tell me the bad news. Maybe I really didn't see what I saw on the wall. Maybe I am losing it. But what about the threats I found? Something wasn't right. I did know that. Why would someone just pack up and move. And Bella would tell me about something this big! Yes, something was wrong, indeed.

**Chapter 4! One Finally Clue and it is all over **

Still Troy's Point of View

I saw Mrs. Montez leave the school. I ran to my car as fast as I could to start following her. After about a 10 minute drive she Mrs. Montez turned into her drive way. I went down the street and parked the car. I jumped out and ran full speed to Gabriella's house (It is times like these I wish I was as fast as her).

I ran around back and climbed the tree that led to her window. I was very happy to see her window was open, because it made my job a whole lot less hard. With one jump I landed on the balcony and walked in. I ran to Bella's door to lock it (thus it was already closed). I began to look around. There were pictures of us everywhere. I then got my self refocused and looked around again. There was nothing! Whatsoever! Not even a clue! OR so I thought, I saw a picture (the only picture) of Bella, her sister and her mom at some house in the woods. On the back it read "My mom's sweet escape." I knew where this place was! And right now it is my only hope that this is where Brie is. I ran to the window and jumped out to the tree. I ran to my car and sped down the street. Don't worry Bella Baby. I am on my way!

**Back with Gabriella **

6 hours. It has been 6 hours. 6 hours of worrying. 6 hours of crying. And 6 hours of hate. I was shaking and I didn't know if it was because I was cold or hungry or hate filling my body. But I did know it has been 6 hours so far.

Just then I heard someone walk over top of me. I tried peaking through the cracks but I couldn't see much. Then I felt the trap door move and then it opened.

"Come on; time to end this so I can move on with my life."

That horrid dog pulled me by my arm and picked me up then threw me to the ground.

"Now let's see. I can use a knife, a gun, or I could kill you with my bare hands. I think I'll go with option three. I want to see the light leave your eyes."

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" I screamed at the dog.

With a smirk she said "You were born."

Just then the door busted open and I couldn't believe who it was….

IT WAS SHARPAY EVANS'S DAD!

My eyes widened in shock. Then the door busted open again and in came Troy. WAIT! TROY!?

"Troy!" I yelled. Just then I felt something cold and sharp up against my neck.

**Troy's Point of View**

"Take another step and she is dead."

"MRS. MONTEZ!? You did this!? But the threats! It was signed 'S.E'!" Joe asked confused.

"Yes. S.C for Grace-Jessica Sally Erica Montez, smart huh? Troy, Troy, Troy, naïve young Troy; don't you get it!" Mrs. Montez was really scaring me now and the knife to Bella's neck wasn't helping.

"Your Uncle took my husband away from me! Your uncle killed him! Your uncle loved you more then anything!" Mrs. Montez was screaming. She wasn't making any since!

"WHAT!? What does that have to do with me; my uncle is dead! And what is Sharpay's dad doing here!?" I was so confused!

"Your uncle loved you! So I thought I would torture his loved one my taking away his most important thing to him. Oh and Me and Steve (Sharpay's dad) are running away! SO since you're here and might ruin our plans by going to the police, I might as well get rid of you."

"WAIT! I'll make a compromise! Kill me! But please don't kill Gabriella! She doesn't deserve it! My uncle did this so let me pay for it!" I screamed not wanting to harm Bella.

"No!" Brie screamed, "Don't do it! Let me die! Don't sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Gabriella, I love you. Not like a sisterly love. Like a husband loves a wife. I'm in love with you Gabriella-Anne Montez. And I won't let you die."

**Chapter 5: The Power of Love, Solves All **

**Gabriella Point of View**

"What? You love me?" I couldn't believe it! This HAD to be a dream!

"Yes, yes I do and I won't let your life end." He said back to me with out a hint of a lie.

Just then, I felt pressure being lifted off of me. Then I hit the ground. I looked up to see my so-called "mother" hand the knife to Sharpay's Dad.

"Do your worst baby." She said as I almost puked.

Just then the door busted open again and in walked in the Police and Sharpay, shock written all over her face.

But they were too late. Steve flung himself at Troy and they started to roll on the ground. The police couldn't shoot their guns because their fear at shooting Troy. It was suddenly a fight to the death and all I could do was watch.

Then suddenly, they both stopped with Troy on top. No one was breathing, no moved, no one blinked!

Then all of a sudden, Troy stood up to reveal a knife right in Steve's heart.

"DADDY! Dad! No! No! Dad No!" Sharpay was crying her eyes out. For once, I felt bad for her. I walked over to her and held her in a hug and just let her cry.

**Few hours later**

Dear Diary,

My mom was arrested today for kidnapping and attempted murder. Her partner in crime, Steve a.k.a Sharpay Evan's dad was dead. My sister is now getting a job at some bank to make money so we can continue to live in our house and I am getting a part time job as well. But I think the most life changing experience I had today was finding out my best friend loves me too. He asked me out after I got back home. Now he is downstairs helping my sister with dinner. Oh and me and Shar are friends now. Go figure, but she is actually pretty nice now.

All and all, my sister became like my mom, my mom is arrested and my mom's love interest is dead, his daughter a.k.a my worst enemy is now my best friend and now my best friend is my boyfriend.

I think this was a pretty interesting day. Well going to go help with dinner.

"Whatcha doing?" I turned around to see Troy smiling at me.

"Just writing in my journal; come on lets go eat." I said as he held me hand.

"You know what I just realized." Troy said looking me in the eye's; his sparkling.

"What is that?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"That I could've lost you today; then I would have never got to tell you I love you." He said in a serious voice.

"Well you know what they say." I said smiling.

"What is that?" He asked mocking me.

"The power of love…solves all."

**SO!? What grade do you think I should get!? (btw the character were orginally my friends but I changed all the characters to HSM!) **


	2. AN!: thank you!

Hey guys! I got an 'A' on my story! Yay! Thanks for all the support! Oh and if you read the review from "Annymondious". It was my Best friend Danny who tried to steal my story because he didn't want to write one! Lol but I made him right one anyway! But ya! Thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed it and some more stories are coming your way pretty soon! Lots of love!

-triple C! (KC, Casey)


	3. AN! My website!

Hey guys! I have news! Well I just made this new website! It is for Christians. It is still a work in progress, but I would be happy if you checked it out! And tall me what you think about it!!!!!

ALSO! If you want to help out with it and add stuff and edit it, then just let me know and I'll "invite" you so you can "become" a member!

So go to my profile to get my link!


End file.
